An apparatus of having a product conveyor is generally known and is used, for example, in conjunction with a cutting machine for slicing food products to allow an overlapping arrangement, a so-called “transverse overlapping”, of product slices which are cut off from a food product by the cutting machine.
Forces occur in the apparatus due to the transverse movement of the product conveyor as a whole which not only require a correspondingly sufficient dimensioning of support points for supporting the product conveyor, but which can also set the apparatus as a whole into unwanted vibrations. The problem of unwanted vibrations is above all pronounced in smaller apparatus whose mass is not sufficient to compensate the forces caused by the transverse movement of the product conveyor, in particular when it is a question of faster transverse movements. Unwanted vibrations could previously only be avoided in such apparatus by a reduction in the amplitude and/or frequency of the transverse movement.